Pour vivre, et ne plus seulement survivre
by Dumati
Summary: Aprés 8 mois d'absence, je reviens! Et pour de bon! la paix est revenu dans le monde des sorciers, mais à quel prix? Un jeune femme va devoir risquer son avenir pour sauver le passé. R
1. p'tite intro

**Salut !**

Après 8 mois d'absence, « **_Pour Vivre et ne plus seulement Survivre_** » est de retour !!!!!!

J'ai commencé à publier cette histoire il y a environ un an. (même un an et 7 jours si j'en crois mon calendrier) Mais j'ai eu un gros blocage à partir du chapitre 6, c'est pour ça que je me suis arrêtée. Mais maintenant je suis de nouveau motivée pour l'écriture de cette fic, et je compte bien la finir cette fois ! Le chapitre 6 est à présent écrit et le 7 est en route. Je vais à présent publier un chapitre par semaine environ, jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive aux nouveaux chapitres ensuite on passera sûrement à un toutes les deux semaines, ce qui me donne un peu de marge. 

Ne croyez pas que je ne fais que je mets des échéances juste pour ennuyer les gentils lecteurs. En faite avec mes 2 c/c, on les revois. Et ils sont réécrit et recorrigés. C'est vrai qu'avec un an de recule, je me rencontre que j'avais écrit certains trucs vraiment trop gros. Alors je l'ai améliore.

J'espère que cette fic vas vous plaire, je crois qu'elle n'est pas trop mal. A vous de me dire si je me trompe ou non : _reviews_ !!!!!!


	2. chapitre 1

Titre : _Pour Vivre et ne plus seulement Survivre_

Auteur : Dumati

Rating : PG

Pairing : pas spécialement intéressant à dire pour le moment. Ca serrait trop facile !

Correctrices/conseillères : on applaudi bien fort _Nanou_ et _Black-Sissi__._ Sans Nanou, je n'aurais jamais recommencé à écrire cette fic, alors merci beaucoup pour ton aide très précieuse et tes encouragement. Et merci à _Black_Sissi_ également. Ca fait du bien d'avoir l'avis de quelqu'un qu'on connaît en personne et qui n'est pas habitué à lire des fic (maintenant c'est foutu, je l'ai envoyée lire « Les Portes »). Oh ! Et merci aussi à Ange pour ces quelques conseils. Dis moi, c'est vrai que tu es fan ou _Black_Sissi_ exagère ? lol !

Disclamer : Étant donné qu'_"Une œuvre de l'esprit est tout à la fois une manifestation de la personnalité de l'auteur et un bien économique"_ (Charte du droit d'auteur, art. 7), je déclare en mon âme et conscience que je reconnais la propriété des personnages et des lieux cités dans le texte ci-dessous à _Joanne Rowling _et ce disclamer à _Csame_. (lol) Toute poursuite judiciaire, réclamation et revendication devra être adressé exclusivement à _fanfiction.net_, cette déclaration faisant foi, attendu et sous réserve que le site hébergeur susnommé accepte de contenir le texte suivant. Ceci dit en conformité avec le contrat d'adhésion.

Bonne lecture. Et n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez en laissant des reviews.  

Chapitre 1 : 

  
Au centre d'une place jonchée de débris et de cadavre, entouré de bâtiments en ruines, se trouvait étendu le corps d'une jeune femme. Elle semblait si petite et fragile, recouverte de poussière au milieu des gravats, que l'on aurait pu penser qu'elle était comme tout ce qui l'entourait, sans vie.

  
  
Des cris parvinrent soudain de l'une des allées menant à la place. La jeune femme frémit alors que les voix se rapprochaient.

-     Je l'ai trouvée ! Venez vite, elle est là.

  
La jeune femme sentit qu'on lui soulevait la tête de la pierre pour la poser sur quelque chose de plus confortable.

      -     Comment va-t-elle ? interrogea une voix anxieuse.

  
      -     Elle vit toujours, c'est un miracle. répondit une autre voix tout près de la jeune femme. Lyra, ma belle, réveille-toi, murmura la voix au creux de son oreille.

  
  
Tout doucement, la jeune femme ouvrit les yeux, laissant ainsi apparaître un regard triste, et une larme qui coula le long de sa joue. Elle regarda la personne qui la soutenait. Elle avait des cheveux roux foncés touffus et emmêlés et de grands yeux marron. Elle était aussi sale qu'elle.

  
  
      -     Will, murmura Lyra en lui faisant un pale sourire

  
      -     Je suis là mon coeur, ne t'inquiéta pas, ne pleure pas, répondit-il d'une voix rassurante, voyant l'eau sur ses joues.

  
      -     IL…. commença-t-elle.

  
      -     ….ne nous fera plus jamais rien, la coupa-t-il. C'est fini, nous n'avons plus rien à craindre. Ne pleure plus et souris mon amour, nous l'avons vaincu, tu l'as vaincu.

  
      -     Oui, mais à quel prix, murmura la jeune femme avant de s'évanouir.

  
***^~~~~^~~~~^***  
  
_32 ans plus tôt_

  
  
Dans la plus petite chambre du 4 Privet Drive, Harry Potter réfléchit.

  
  
Cela fait à présent presque un mois que les vacances ont commencé, et aucun de ses *amis* n'a daigné lui donner de ses nouvelles.

  
  
Ce n'est pas seulement depuis l'été que Hermione, Ron et tous les autres Gryffondor ont commencé à s'éloigner de lui. En effet, toute l'année précédente, Harry s'est sentit de plus en plus seul. Ses deux meilleurs amis avaient commencé à sortir ensemble et Harry était souvent de trop. Et comme aucune catastrophe notable n'était arrivée durant sa cinquième année à Poudlard, les gens ne s'intéressaient que très peu à lui, ce qui avait permit à Harry de voir que l'amitié qu'il entretenait avec Ron et Hermione n'était basée que sur les aventures qu'ils avaient vécues ensemble, et que sans elles, peu de choses les rapprochaient. Harry était devenu un garçon ordinaire sans rien de particulier. Il faut croire que le Harry ordinaire n'était pas aussi intéressant que celui triste et pourchassé par un psychopathe. Les gens restaient même blasés devant ses performances au Quidditch. Depuis qu'il était un garçon presque normal, ses amis l'avaient délaissés.

  
  
Harry se reprit, ça ne servait à rien de se lamenter sur son manque d'amis. Il avait mieux à faire, et puis qui sait, il allait peut-être recevoir des nouvelles de ses amis pour son anniversaire. Cette nuit, il allait avoir 16 ans, ils ne pourraient pas oublier cela tout de même !

Harry secoua la tête comme pour en faire sortir toutes ses idées noires. Il se mit en position pour faire des pompes. Il faisait beaucoup d'exercice pour passer le temps, sa *famille* n'ayant rien trouvé de mieux que de l'enfermer à nouveau dans sa chambre. Même s'il avait le droit de sortir plus souvent que pour la première fois : pour faire le ménage, la cuisine, la vaisselle, … Malgré ces si agréables occupations, il n'avait pas grand-chose d'autre à faire que se muscler, ses affaires ayant été presque toutes enfermées sous l'escalier. Mais après réflexion, il se ravisa et plutôt que de faire ses exercices physiques, il alla chercher un livre sous la latte disjointe de son plancher.

Il l'avait trouvé par hasard une nuit, et il avait changé sa vie.

_*Flash back*_

  
  
Ron et Hermione étaient sortis dans le parc pour une promenade romantique, et Harry, qui n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil et qui n'avait personne avec qui parler, s'était décidé à aller faire un tour dans la réserve de la bibliothèque afin de s'occuper. 

Il se trouvait sous sa cape d'in visibilité et cherchait un volume qui ne serait pas susceptible de lui dévorer les mains lorsqu'il l'ouvrirait, quand soudain un livre tomba d'un rayonnage. Il était vraiment très fin, comme s'il ne contenait pas plus de trois pages. 

Tous les ouvrages de la réserve avaient au moins un siècle, mais la couverture de celui-ci semblait l'être encore davantage. Elle était faite d'un cuire marron foncé usé en de nombreux endroits, et en lettre noires et travaillées, il était inscrit *Le livre des connaissances infinies*. 

Comment un si petit volume pouvait-il contenir des connaissances infinies ?

Harry allait ouvrir le livre lorsqu'il entendit des pas, suivit du miaulement caractéristique de la chatte de Rusard, le concierge. Sans réfléchir, l'adolescent glissa l'ouvrage sous sa robe puis s'enfuit à toutes jambes. 

Lorsqu'il fut dans son lit, les rideaux de son baldaquin tirés, il prit sa baguette, murmura le sort de lumière, puis ouvrit le livre.

  
  
Sur la première page, il pouvait lire un court texte de quelques lignes:

  
  
_Avertissement,   
  
Grâce à ce livre, vous pourrez apprendre des choses dont vous ne soupçonnez même pas l'existence. Vous pourrez apprendre à faire tout ce que vous désirez, magie blanche, comme magie noire, sans utiliser de baguette, ni même prononcer de formules._

_  
Si vous pouvez lire ceci, c'est que vous avez le potentiel nécessaire pour effectuer de telles activités._

_  
Vous pouvez si vous le souhaitez n'apprendre que les sorts de magie blanche, grâce à la seconde page de ce livre, ou uniquement ceux de magie noire, avec la troisième page._

_  
Bientôt vous posséderez des connaissances infinies, ainsi qu'une puissance au-delà de vos espérances._

_  
Faite bon usage de cette occasion qui vous est donnée._

  
_*Fin du flash back*_

  
  
A partir de cette nuit là, le jeune sorcier avait travaillé régulièrement avec ce livre. Pour apprendre, il lui suffisait de se mettre dans un état second grâce à une formule l'amenant à la méditation, puis de lire à haute voix un paragraphe sur une formule. A chaque fin de séance, l'adolescent pouvait sentir monter puis se propager en lui une étrange chaleur ainsi qu'une intense sensation de puissance. Il n'avait même pas besoin de faire de la pratique, il savait la formule. Puis le paragraphe disparaissait et une autre formule apparaissait. 

Si l'apprentissage ne lui prenait que peu de temps, il avait eu une certaine difficulté à apprendre à se concentrer. Il n'y avait réussi qu'après de longues nuits de veille et de méditation.

  
  
En commençant son apprentissage, Harry s'était promit de n'utiliser que la deuxième page de l'étrange livre. Mais après quelques mois et de nombreuses hésitations, il avait fini par se laisser tenter, et avait commencé à apprendre la magie noire.

  
Il allait apprendre le troisième sort de la soirée lorsqu'il entendit un grattement sur le bord de la fenêtre. Lorsqu'il vit que deux hiboux attendaient qu'il vienne chercher leur messages, il sourit en se disant qu'il s'était peut-être fait des idées finalement, et que ses amis ne l'avaient pas réellement oublié.

  
  
Il ouvrit la fenêtre et tendit sa main à travers les barreaux pour attraper son courrier puis il retourna s'assoire sur son lit.

   
  


La première était l'habituelle lettre de Poudlard. Mais en plus de la liste des fournitures, elle lui apportait également deux mauvaises nouvelles. Le poste de Préfet lui était retiré, et celui de capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch ne lui était pas attribué, mais à Ron, son soit disant meilleur ami.

  
  
Il était tellement déçu et en colère qu'il fit malencontreusement brûler la lettre par magie. Heureusement pour lui, depuis le retour de Voldemort, l'utilisation de la magie était autorisée dés la fin de la cinquième année, et il n'avait donc pas à s'inquiéter de l'arrivée éventuelle d'une lettre du ministère.

  
  
Comment avaient-ils pu lui faire ça ! C'était les seules choses qui lui plaisaient encore à Poudlard, c'était les seules activités durant lesquelles il se sentait moins seul, qui lui donnaient de l'importance. Depuis qu'il avait Le livre, les cours l'ennuyaient de plus en plus, les sorts étaient d'un niveau médiocre par rapport à ceux qu'il connaissait, ils étaient ridiculement faciles à faire pour lui, même sans baguette. Si seulement il pouvait quitter cette école où il ne se sentait plus à sa place, tout serait sûrement beaucoup moins compliqué.

  
  
Il soupira, puis se rappela qu'il avait une autre lettre à lire.

  
  
Machinalement, il ouvrit l'enveloppe, et fut très surpris de voir sur l'en-tête qu'elle provenait de Durmstrang. Au fur et mesure de sa lecture, l'expression surprise de son visage se transforma en un sourire. Ses amis l'avaient peut-être oublié, mais grâce à cette lettre, cela lui devenait complètement égal.

  
  
Il était écrit :

  
_Mr Zackary James Potter,_

_  
Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer qu'aux vus de vos résultats scolaires, vous avez été retenus par notre conseil pour faire partie de la célèbre école de sorcellerie spécialisée en magie noire, j'ai nommé Durmstrang. Nous pensons en effet que vous avez les compétences pour nous rejoindre si vous le désirez en sixième année, et compte tenu de vos résultats, nous vous proposons le poste de préfet ainsi que celui de capitaine et attrapeur de l'équipe de Quidditch de notre professeur de magie noire Mr Vispéro._

_Les cours débuteront le 1er septembre, mais avant cela vous aurez des cours d'été, pour une remise à niveau dans les matières spécifiques à Durmstrang. Nous viendrons vous chercher ce matin même à 10h00._

_  
En espérant que vous accepterez de rejoindre notre prestigieux établissement._

_Veuillez agréer l'expression de mes salutations distinguées. _

_  
  
                                                                           Mr Kaportcho._

_                                                                           Directeur de Durmstrang._

  
La voilà la solution à tous ses problèmes! Il allait accepter la proposition de cette école et pourrait ainsi recommencer une nouvelle vie, il allait pouvoir mettre en pratique tout ce qu'il avait apprit, et surtout il allait pouvoir oublier ses soi-disant amis qui ne s'inquiétaient absolument pas de lui. A Durmstang, il réussirait sûrement à se faire respecter pour ce qu'il était vraiment, et non à cause de sa cicatrice qui ne lui serait d'ailleurs d'aucune aide dans une telle école, *au contraire*. Il parviendrait sûrement à se faire de véritables amis, et non des faux jetons comme à Poudlard.

Il regarda sa montre et vit qu'il était déjà 1h30 du matin. Il n'avait absolument pas sommeil, mais heureusement car il avait ses bagages à faire pour partir le plus rapidement possible de ce trou à rats.

45 minutes plus tard, sa malle était déjà prête et comme il lui restait pas mal de temps avant 8h00, il décida d'apprendre quelques nouveaux sorts. Puis, après avoir apprit plusieurs sortilèges, il en eut assez et commença des exercices physiques.

A 7h30 il s'arrêta. Il était toujours en forme et qui plus est dans un état d'excitation assez élevé à l'idée de commencer sa nouvelle vie, qu'il espérait sans problèmes.

Ne voulant pas prendre le risque de tomber sur l'une de ces choses lui servant de famille, il se lava d'un sort, puis s'habilla, à l'aide d'un autre sort, d'une magnifique robe en soie de la couleur de ses yeux, qu'il avait achetée sur un coup de tête lors de sa dernière sortie à Pré-au-Lard.

  
Il sortit finalement de sa chambre afin de pouvoir prendre son petit déjeuné. Mais voyant que ses relatifs étaient toujours couchés, il se décida à leur faire ses adieux à sa manière.

Il sortit de sa malle quatre bombabouses, puis se dirigea vers la porte de son cousin Dudley. Il déposa  deux de ses farces en les faisant léviter sur le lit du porcinet, puis il fit la même chose dans la chambre de son oncle et de sa tante.

Il s'assit ensuite sur la marche la plus haute de l'escalier et compta jusqu'à 10. A ce moment là, un gros bruit d'explosion parvint aux oreilles du jeune sorcier. Puis immédiatement après, un second bruit bien plus fort que le précédant : les hurlements de surprise, de dégoût, et de colère de sa famille.

-     HARRY POTTER !!!!!!!

  
  
L'interpellé se leva doucement avec un petit sourire au lèvres, et se tourna vers la porte de son oncle qui ne tarda pas à en sortir, recouvert de la matière repoussante et fétide.

Harry remarqua avec plaisir qu'il n'avait jamais vu son tuteur aussi furieux … et il avait pour une fois de bonnes raisons de l'être.

Sa femme et son cocho… fils le suivait de prés, encore plus immondes, si cela est possible, qu'à leur habitude.

-     Tiens, mon cher oncle. Quel plaisir de te voir levé si tôt. s'exclama Harry avec un grand sourire, se levant tranquillement pour s'appuyer nonchalamment contre la balustrade de l'escalier.

-     Mais il se fou de moi ! s'exclama Mr Dursley en prenant sa femme à témoin. Et regarde comment il est habill !

-     Alors, elle vous plaît votre nouvelle décoration ? répondit le jeune sorcier sans tenir compte de la remarque sur sa tenu vestimentaire en désignant les chambres d'un jolie teinte couleur boue. 

Son oncle, trop ahurie par l'attitude inhabituelle de l'adolescent, ne répondit même pas. Harry poursuivit. 

- J'ai pensé que la maison ne ressemblait pas assez à une porcherie pour convenir à ce très cher Dudlichounet. C'est mon cadeau d'adieu. 

Les Dursley laissèrent de côté leur air furieux dû à la remarque sur leur bébé chéri d'amour pour afficher un air étonné. 

-     Hé oui, je pars à 10h00, et il est possible que je ne revienne jamais, avec un peu de chance. 

Il allait partir dans sa chambre lorsqu'il changea d'avis et se tourna vers sa tante. 

- Au fait ma chère tante, pourrais- tu me préparer un petit déjeuné, il n'est pas bon de voyager le ventre vide. Mais lave-toi les mains avant, tu es particulièrement repoussante. 

Toute la famille Dursley était atterrée face au comportement de Harry et le chef de famille se préparait à se jeter sur l'adolescent lorsque ce dernier retourna avec un sourire en coin et dit : 

- Au fait je ne vous ai pas encore prévenu ? J'ai le droit d'utiliser mes pouvoirs.

Cette phrase arrêta directement son oncle, et Dudley se précipita dans la robe de chambre de sa mère tout en protégeant de ses mains son derrière rebondit.

-     Qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? balbutia le vendeur de perceuses.

-     Tu sais très bien ce que j'ai dit, mon très cher oncle. répondit le sorcier avec un sourire. Qu'est-ce que tu attend tantine, tu me le prépare ce petit déjeuner ?

A ces mots, la femme descendit les escaliers et se précipita à la cuisine de peur que son neveu ne lui jette un sort.

  
  
Voyant cela l'adolescent éclata de rire, puis alla dans sa chambre où il prit Le livre et le glissa dans sa poche droite. Puis il descendit les escaliers d'un pas joyeux, affichant toujours son petit sourire en coin.

  
  
21.02.03 : 1er publication

29.02.04 : 2nd publication

Une p'tite review ?


	3. chapitre 2

Titre : _Pour Vivre et ne plus seulement Survivre_

Auteur : Dumati

Rating : PG

Pairing : pas spécialement intéressant à dire pour le moment. Ca serrait trop facile !

Correctrices/conseillères : on applaudi bien fort _Nanou_ et _Black-Sissi__._ Sans _Nanou_, je n'aurais jamais recommencé à écrire cette fic, alors merci beaucoup pour ton aide très précieuse et tes encouragement. Et merci à _Black_Sissi_ également. Ca fait du bien d'avoir l'avis de quelqu'un qu'on connaît en personne et qui n'est pas habitué à lire des fic (maintenant c'est foutu, je l'ai envoyée lire « Les Portes »). Oh ! Et merci aussi à Ange pour ces quelques conseils. Dis moi, c'est vrai que tu es fan ou _Black_Sissi_ exagère ? lol !

Disclamer : Étant donné qu'_"Une œuvre de l'esprit est tout à la fois une manifestation de la personnalité de l'auteur et un bien économique"_ (Charte du droit d'auteur, art. 7), je déclare en mon âme et conscience que je reconnais la propriété des personnages et des lieux cités dans le texte ci-dessous à _Joanne Rowling _et ce disclamer à _Csame_. (lol) Toute poursuite judiciaire, réclamation et revendication devra être adressé exclusivement à _fanfiction.net_, cette déclaration faisant foi, attendu et sous réserve que le site hébergeur susnommé accepte de contenir le texte suivant. Ceci dit en conformité avec le contrat d'adhésion.

Réponse aux reviews : Il n'y en a pas eu énormément, mais on va mettre ça sur le dos du site qui a bien déconné cette semaine.  Donc merci à fandjo d'être un lecteur assidu. Désolé de recommencer à zéro, mais c'est qu'il y a des trucs que j'avais écrit que je trouve vraiment nul maintenant. Merci  à Iru, Vi et Lu d'être venue faire un tour, ça m'a fait plaisir. Je vous aime les filles *calin*. Sauf à Lu ! Fallait pas me botter ! Euh, Iru, pour les fautes d'orthographe, j'en ferais pars à Nanou. Pour ta question très pertinente Lu sur le fait que j'ai mis Zachary au lieu d'harry, et bien,… c'est juste parce que j'en avais envie. Alors on va dire que dans cette fic, les gens qui appelent Riry : Harry, c'est parce que c'est un surnom qu'ils lui ont donné. Je sais que c'est du n'importe quoi et que ça ne sert à rien, mais j'en avais envie, c'est tout. Encore merci à tous le monde. Je vous laisse à la lecture du chapitre 2.

Chapitre 2 :

  
  
Lorsqu'il arriva dans la cuisine, Harry vit sa tante s'affairer autour de la gazinière. Dès qu'elle le vit, elle poussa un petit cri terrifié et retourna à ses casseroles. La peur de sa tante rendait Harry très joyeux. Il était particulièrement satisfait du retournement de situation.  
  
Il y avait déjà sur la table une assiette remplie de Pan Cake, du jus d'orange, ainsi qu'un gros gâteau à la crème qui était à l'origine destiné à Dudley.

  
  
Harry s'attabla et commença à manger un pan cake avec de la confiture, lorsque sa tante lui apporta un plat d'œufs brouillés et de bacon.

  
  
- Tu... tu veux autre chose Harry ?demanda t-elle craintivement.

  
  
- Oui, répondit-il en prenant un air supérieur, refait-moi des œufs. Mais au plat cette fois, je n'aime pas les œufs brouillés.

  
  
La moldue repartit rapidement devant les fourneaux pour contenter son neveu. Ce dernier souriait toujours en se demandant pourquoi il ne les avait pas prévenus plus tôt qu'il pouvait utiliser ses pouvoirs. La vie en était tout de suite plus agréable.

  
  
- Au fait ma très chere tante, pourrais-tu préparer du thé que tu servira dans le salon avec ce gâteau lorsque mes invités arriveront.

  
  
La moldue déglutit et parvint à articuler : 

- Oui Harry, je le fais tous de suite.

  
  
Lorsqu'à 10h00 pile on sonna à la porte, Harry se leva et passa au salon tout en criant :

  
  
- Dursley ! Va ouvrir la porte et fait passer nos invités au salon.

  
  
- Tout de suite, Harry, répondit la voix tremblante de son oncle.

  
  
Harry s'installa dans le fauteuil préféré du propriétaire des lieux, et attendit que ce dernier fasse venir ses invités.

  
  
Harry éclata de rire lorsqu'il vit entrer son oncle suivit par deux personne. Son tuteur était devenu chauve, et sa moustache dont il était si fier ressemblait désormais à celle de Hitler.

  
  
Il se leva pour serrer la main des nouveaux arrivants.

  
  
- Ravis de vous rencontrer, dit Harry, je vous remercie pour lui, il désigna son oncle, je commençais à ne plus du tout supporter sa tête.

  
  
- C'était un plaisir, répondit l'homme. Je suis le professeur Vispéro, et j'enseigne…

  
  
- …la magie noire. Vous étiez mentionné dans la lettre du directeur. Au mot « magie » Mr Dursley avait tressaillit et était sortit discrètement de la pièce.

  
  
- Bien sur. Et voici un autre élève qui arrive également en 6éme année. Vous devez le connaître, il vient également de Poudlard.

  
  
- Evidement, qui ne connaît pas Draco Malfoy. Comment vas tu Draco, lui dit-il avec un sourire en lui tendant la main.

  
  
Le serpentard hésita quelques secondes devant ce geste peu habituel de la part du gryffondor. Il fixa son ennemi dans les yeux, puis il fini par serrer la main tendue.

  
  
- Pas mal Pot… Harry.

  
  
Harry, satisfait, se tourna vers son nouveau professeur et demanda :

  
  
- Et que faisons nous à présent ?

  
  
- Une voiture nous attend devant la maison, et si vous êtes d'accord, nous partons dès maintenant pour Durmstrang. Répondit le professeur Vispéro.

  
  
- Parfait, répondit Harry, je vais chercher mes affaires. Tu m'accompagne ? demanda-t-il  à Malfoy.  
  
Draco acquiesça et le suivit dans l'escalier pendant que le professeur Vispéro regagnait une voiture qui attendait dehors.

  
  
Une fois dans la chambre, Draco s'assit sur le lit et demanda à l'ancien Gryffondor :  
  
- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Potter?

  
  
- Pas grand chose, je me suis juste rendu compte que ma vie ne correspondait plus du tout à ma personnalité. Répondit Harry.

  
  
- Comment ça ? Questionna Malefoy intrigué.

  
  
- J'en ai assez que les gens pensent tout le temps à moi comme le pauvre petit orphelin, ou comme « le survivant ». J'en ai marre d'être tout le temps gentil avec tout le monde. Répondit-il.  
  
- Que veux tu, tu es un Gryffondor, c'est ton rôle d'être gentil et serviable, et c'est ta personnalité.  
  
- Nan, pas du tout. Ca fait longtemps que je ne suis plus comme ça, mais tout le monde croyait que si. Je n'osais pas le croire moi même, mais je ne suis plus un gentil Gryffondor. D'ailleurs, le Choixpeau voulait m'envoyer à Serpentard. Draco le regarda incrédule. Et oui ! Le grand Harry Potter aurait du aller à Serpentard, là où tous les sorciers qui ont mal tournés sont passés. Tu sais ce que je pense ? Draco ne répondit pas, encore sous le choc de la révélation que son ennemi venait de lui faire. J'aurais du accepter de te serrer la main en première année et j'aurai du accepter d'aller à Serpentard.  
  
  


- Ca veut dire quoi, interrogea Malefoy, tu vas accepter de rejoindre Tu-Sais-Qui ?

  
  
- Sûrement pas ! Jamais je ne rejoindrais Voldemort. J'ai ma fierté. Il a quand même tué mes parents, de toute manière, dés que je le rencontre je le tue. Répondit-il comme s'il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps. Mais toi Draco, tu n'est pas encore un mangemort, si ?

  
  
- Pas encore, mais ça doit se faire pour mes dix-sept ans. Mais pourquoi je te dit ça moi ?! Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?!

  
  
- Tu me le dis car tu sais que Voldemort n'est rien à côté de moi, et que je peux t'apporter beaucoup plus que lui. Répondit Harry, sérieusement cette fois-ci. Avec moi tu ne serras pas un pauvre exécutant minable et tu ne te prendra pas des endoloris toute la journée, comme le fait ton père avec Voldie. Tu serras … mon bras droit.

  
  
- Comment je peux être sûr que tu est aussi puissant que tu le prétend. Demanda le Serpentard quelque peu interloqué.

  
  
- Approche. Lui répondit Harry.

  
  
Draco hésita puis s'avança vers Harry en demandant d'une voix tremblante :

  
  
- Qu'est ce que tu va faire ?

  
  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, dit Harry d'une voix rassurante, je vais juste te montrer un petit échantillon de mes pouvoirs. Ferme les yeux.

  
  
Il se mit face à son ancien ennemi, mit sa main sur son front, ferma les yeux, et tout d'un coup Draco fut projeté sur le lit.

  
  
- Merlin ! Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? Demanda Draco en reprenant son souffle. 

  
- Pas grand-chose. Répondit Harry avec un sourire, je t'ai simplement transmis quelques uns de mes pouvoirs. Je pense que tu me crois maintenant.

  
  
- Comment ne pas te croire après Ca ! S'exclama le blond. Merlin ! Je ne me suis jamais sentit aussi bien ! Aussi puissant !

  
- Alors tu es avec moi maintenant ? Interrogea Harry. 

- Oh que oui ! Le choix n'est pas dur à faire.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Maintenant dépêche-toi. Il ne faudrait pas que nous nous fassions mal voir des profs avant même le début des cours.

Ils attrapèrent rapidement la cage d'Hedwige, réduisirent la malle de Harry, puis partir en courant dans les escaliers. 

  
  
Lorsqu'il passa la porte d'entrée, Harry vit une limousine avec chauffeur qui les attendait devant la maison. Draco monta et Harry le suivit. Mais juste avant de fermer la portière, il jeta un dernier regard à la maison où il avait passé son enfance, sourit et dit à son nouvel ami :

  
  
- Hé Draco ?

  
  
- Quoi ? demanda le nouvel élève de Durmstrang.

  
  
- Je crois que cette année va être parfaite. Répondit-il en claquant la portière. Il fit un geste de la main, et toutes les fenêtres du 4 Privet Drive explosèrent. Il éclata de rire puis murmura pour lui-même : 

- Parfaite !

  
  
^~~^~~^  
  
Lyra se trouvait seule. Autour d'elle les débris du Chemin de Traverse se mélangeaient avec les cadavres. Elle pouvait voir les restes de Will et de Fred, et de tous ses amis autour d'elle. Elle était la dernière. IL avait presque fini. Il n'y avait pas un bruit. Mais elle sentait une présence. Elle était terrifiée. Elle le sentait qui approchait, mais elle était impuissante, IL était trop puissant pour elle.

  
  
Soudain un léger bruit brisa le silence. Quelqu'un venait d'une des ruelles. IL arrivait. Bientôt la personne qu'elle aurait voulu pouvoir aimer de tout son cœur allait la tuer. Elle l'entendit derrière elle. Doucement elle se tourna pour lui faire face et elle le regarda. IL avait tellement changé.

  
  
IL lui fit un petit sourire, IL s'avance pour se trouver tout près d'elle, et IL lui dit :  
  
- Désolé mon cœur, mais je ne fais pas d'exception.

  
  
Les yeux pleins de larmes elle murmura son nom. IL leva sa baguette, murmura une formule, et elle vit un éclair vert se précipiter sur elle… et elle se réveilla.

Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux et elle vit qu'elle se trouvait sous une tente, sur un lit de camp. Elle voyait d'autres lits autour d'elle, mais surtout elle voyait Will endormit sur un tabouret à côté de son lit qui lui tenait la main.

  
  
Elle ne voulait pas le réveiller, alors elle resta sans bouger et réfléchit.

  
  
Cela faisait tellement d'années qu'ils se battaient pour réussir à le vaincre, et lorsque enfin ils y parvenaient, elle n'en éprouvait aucune joie. Tant de gens étaient morts, il restait si peu de personnes pour fêter la victoire. Autant chez les sorciers que chez les moldus, les populations avaient été décimées, des villes entières avaient été rasées à cause de la folie d'un seul homme. Comment pourraient ils reconstruire après cela?

  
  
- Lyra, tu pleurs ? Will venait de se réveiller et il la regardait d'un air inquiet. Il passa son pouce sur sa joue pour essuyer la larme qui y avait coulée, puis il l'embrassa doucement. Tu as fait un cauchemar ?

  
  
- Non, non. Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est rien. Répondit-elle avec un petit sourire forcé.

  
  
- Pourquoi reste-tu si triste alors ? Nous avons réussi !

  
  
- Tu trouves vraiment que cette guerre est une réussite ? Fit-elle sèchement. Will la regarda surpris.

  
  
- Bien sur. IL est mort. Répondit-il.

  
  
- Et bien moi je ne considère pas ça comme un victoire. S'emportât- elle. Tu te rends compte Will ! Les 2/3 des sorciers sont morts, et ceux qui restent sont principalement des enfants et des personnes âgées qui étaient cachés ! Et je ne te parle pas des moldus. Partout il ne reste que des ruines, la moindre petite maison est détruite, il ne nous reste plus que des caves comment veux-tu reconstruire dans ces conditions. Qui plus est personne n'arrive à se mettre d'accord sur la manière de vivre que nous devrions avoir après. Certains veulent une démocratie, d'autres veulent une dictature, il y en a même qui voudraient que Fred devienne une reine, alors qu'elle n'a que neuf ans.

  
  
- C'est bon j'ai compris, l'arrêta Will, nous vivons dans un monde horrible, mais les gens vont se calmer. Lyra, notre monde a toujours été difficile, il y a toujours eu des problèmes. D'abord Voldie et ses mangemorts lorsque nous étions enfants, puis IL. Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux ?! Nous n'avons pas le choix, c'est notre monde, et nous ne pouvons pas le changer. Tout ce que nous pouvons faire, c'est reconstruire pour pouvoir peut-être un jour être heureux. Nous sommes jeunes, nous n'avons même pas trente ans.  
  
- Je ne suis pas d'accord, on peut changer les choses, il y a un moyen.

  
  
- Oui, en travaillant dur et…

  
  
- Je ne te parle pas de ça, coupa t-elle. Il y a un autre moyen et tu le connais. Lyra vit de la crainte dans les yeux de son époux.

  
  
- Tu n'y penses pas ! Tu sais bien que s'est trop dangereux, on pourrait ne même plus exister. Tout simplement disparaître.

  
  
- Mais si ça permettait de sauver le reste du monde, ça n'aurait rien de grave que nous existions ou pas.

  
  
- Comment peux-tu dire ça ! S'exclama t'il. Que tu ne penses pas à toi je l'admets, tu ne penses jamais à toi. Mais pense à Fred, pense à notre fille ! Je ne pourrais jamais être heureux sans vous deux. Il y a de fortes chances que je vive malgré tout, mais si tu le détruis tu n'existeras pas.

  
  
- Je ne compte pas le détruire, je ne sais même pas si je serrais assez puissante pour cela ! Mais je pourrais le changer. L'empêcher de devenir un mage noir. Tes parents pourraient vivre, ainsi que Dumbledore, et Fred pourrait aller à Poudlard ! Tu vois que je pense à elle ! Je pourrais peut- être même sauver Rachel ! Après cette phrase, elle éclata en sanglots. Will la prit dans ses bras et la berça comme une enfant.

  
  
- Je sais ma belle, je comprends ce que tu ressens. Lui murmura t-il à l'oreille. Moi aussi j'aimerais que tout cela soit possible, j'aimerais que Rachel soit toujours là. Mais nous ne pouvons pas le faire, nous n'avons pas le droit.

  
  
Lyra se redressa :

  
  
- Pourquoi dit tu que nous n'avons pas le droit ?! S'exclama t-elle. Qui nous en empêche ?! Le ministère ?! Il n'existe même plus. Ne dit pas que nous n'avons pas le droit ! Nous avons même le devoir de le faire.

  
  
- Lyra, soupira Will. Mais comment voudrais-tu faire, tu ne sais même pas comment il était vraiment. Peut-être qu'il n'a jamais changé. Peut-être qu'il a toujours été comme ça.  
  
- Ou peut-être qu'il n'y avait rien de cruel en lui avant. Il était peut- être un vrai Gryffondor. Et si tout ce que l'on raconte sur lui quand il n'était pas encore IL était vrai.  
  
- Et si c'était faux ? Demanda Will.

  
  
- Alors j'aurais au moins essayé. Répondit-elle d'un air décidé. Peux-tu aller chercher Fred ? J'aimerais lui parler avant de partir.

  
  
- Alors tu as fait ton choix ? Demanda t-il tristement.

  
  
- Oui il le faut. Dit-elle avec une expression décidée sur son visage.

  
  
- Mais tu ne peux pas partir comme ça, tu n'es pas assez en forme.

  
  
Lyra sourit.

  
  
- Will, tu sais bien que je serrais bien mieux soignée là-bas. Ne cherche pas d'excuse pour tenter de me retenir.

  
  
- Très bien. Dit-il d'un air résigné. Je vais aller chercher Fred, et au passage j'irais voir dans les ruines de Gringotts si je ne trouve pas quelques gallions. Tu en auras besoins là-bas.  
  
- Merci.

  
  
Will allait sortir de la tente lorsqu'elle le rappela :

  
  
- Chéri !

  
  
- Oui ?

  
  
Elle murmura et il lut sur ses lèvres «je t'aime », il lui fit un pale sourire puis il sortit de la tente.

  
Une heure plus tard, Lyra avait fini de préparer ses quelques affaires lorsque son mari revint. Il était accompagné d'une petite fille d'environ 9 ou 10 ans. Elle avait des cheveux mi-longs châtains avec des reflets roux. Ses yeux étaient très étranges, le droit était d'un vert étincelant tandis que l'iris du gauche était marron aux trois quarts, le reste étant de la même couleur que l'œil droit. Son sourcil droit était coupé d'une petite cicatrice. Elle semblait extrêmement calme et elle n'avait pas le petit air innocent que l'on voit habituellement chez les enfants de son âge. Elle avait au contraire un regard désabusé, comme celui des adultes qui ont subit de dures épreuves. Ce n'était pas un regard d'enfant.

  
  
- Bonjour ma chérie, dit Lyra en la prenant dans ses bras. Ton père t'a mise au courant ?

  
  
- Oui. Répondit-elle sèchement. Tu nous quittes. Tu veux avoir un monde meilleur au risque de perdre ce que nous  avons déjà.

  
  
- Fred, soupira t-elle. Tu me répètes exactement ce que m'a dit ton père. Je veux savoir ce que tu penses vraiment au fond de toi lorsque tu ne penses pas seulement à nous, mais au reste du monde.

  
  
L'enfant soupira :

  
  
- Très bien. Je pense que tu as raison. Qu'il ne faut pas uniquement penser à nous, et si tu peux sauver des gens, tu dois le faire. Mais je ne veux pas te perdre. Pendant qu'elle disait cela, des larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues, et bientôt sa mère se mit également à pleurer. Will, qui était resté en retrait, s'avança et serra contre lui sa femme et sa fille.

- Je ne veux pas te perdre comme j'ai perdu Rachel.

  
- Ne t'inquiète pas mon cœur, dit Lyra avec un sourire forcé, il ne m'arrivera rien. Et puis tout va rentrer dans l'ordre, et nous aurons une vie simple, heureuse et sans problèmes. Fred hocha la tête en s'essuyant la joue. Je vous promets que je réussirais.  
  


  
La jeune femme desserra les bras de Will qui la tenait toujours contre lui, et se leva. Elle pris un sac qu'elle avait préparé et se tourna vers son mari.

  
- Tu as trouvé un peu d'argent? Demanda t-elle.

  
  
- Oui, répondit-il en lui tendant une grosse bourse, tu ne manqueras de rien. Lyra la prit et la glissa dans son sac.

  
  
- Merci, fit-elle, il faut commencer maintenant. Will tu pourras lire la formule ? Ce dernier acquiesça et prit le parchemin que sa femme lui tendait.

  
  
Lyra embrassa sa fille qui pleurait toujours, puis son mari qui avait les yeux humides. Puis elle prit un peu de poudre bleu dans une sacoche tenue à sa ceinture, en fit un cercle et se plaça en son centre. Elle prit de nouveau son air décidé puis dit à Will : 

- Vas-y.

  
  
Les larmes coulant sur ses joues, le jeune homme commença alors à lire la formule, et un tourbillon de la même couleur que le cercle entoura sa femme, se faisant de plus en plus rapide et dense, la fille et son père purent entendre la sorcière crier :

  
  
- Je vous aime !!!!!

  
  
Puis elle disparut.

  
Fred et Will restèrent là. Regardant l'endroit vide ou quelques instants plus tôt se trouvait celle qu'ils aimaient.

- La vie n'est pas une belle histoire où les héros finissent heureux maman. Fit l'enfant d'un air triste. Tu ne réussiras pas. 

8/03/04


	4. chapitre 3

Titre : Pour Vivre et ne plus seulement Survivre  
  
Auteur : Dumati  
  
Rating : PG  
  
Pairing : pas spécialement intéressant à dire pour le moment. Ca serait trop facile !  
  
Correctrices/conseillères : on applaudi bien fort Nanou et Black-Sissi. Sans Nanou, je n'aurais jamais recommencé à écrire cette fic, alors merci beaucoup pour ton aide très précieuse et tes encouragements. Et merci à Black_Sissi également. Bon maintenant, on ne peut plus dire que c'est un regard extérieur puisqu'elle s'est mise à lire plein de fics, mais bon c'est pas grave.  
  
Disclamer : Étant donné qu'"Une œuvre de l'esprit est tout à la fois une manifestation de la personnalité de l'auteur et un bien économique" (Charte du droit d'auteur, art. 7), je déclare en mon âme et conscience que je reconnais la propriété des personnages et des lieux cités dans le texte ci- dessous à Joanne Rowling et ce disclamer à Csame. (lol) Toute poursuite judiciaire, réclamation et revendication devra être adressé exclusivement à fanfiction.net, cette déclaration faisant foi, attendu et sous réserve que le site hébergeur susnommé accepte de contenir le texte suivant. Ceci dit en conformité avec le contrat d'adhésion.  
  
Petit mot de l'auteur : Je voulais vous dire que je suis désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps pour mettre la suite, mais c'est vrai que de ne presque pas avoir de review ne m'a pas bcp encouragée. Je ne veux pas vous faire de chantage ou quoi que ce soit, mais étant donné que vous n'avez pas l'air très enthousiaste pour lire cette fic, c'est vrai que ça me rend moins enthousiaste pour l'écrire.  
  
Réponse aux reviews : Merci a Didi pour ça petite review, mais je crois que je suis trop méchante pour que ça se finisse aussi bien pour la petite famille  
  
Chapitre 3 :  
  
Lorsque Lyra se réveilla, elle se trouvait dans une forêt sombre. Elle se sentait un peu désorientée. Elle essaya de se lever, mais elle retomba par terre, sa jambe droite ne la soutenant plus.  
  
- Je ne pensais pas que l'arrivée était aussi violente, murmura t- elle pour elle-même.  
  
Elle prit sa baguette, la dirigea sur sa jambe et dit un sort. Puis, quelques minutes après, elle se leva, sans problème cette fois-ci et commença à marcher droit devant elle.  
  
Après quelques minutes, la forêt commença à se faire moins touffue, et bientôt elle se retrouva dans un parc. Elle laissa tomber son sac et regarda autour d'elle. A sa droite se trouvait un grand lac, avec devant une petite maison, à sa gauche, un grand terrain entouré de gradins, qu'elle supposa être un terrain de quidditch même si elle n'en avait plus vu depuis sa petite enfance. Devant elle se trouvait un château imposant. Une lueur émerveillée passa dans ses yeux et elle murmura :  
  
- Poudlard.  
  
Elle reprit son sac qui à part les galions rapportés par Will, une cape et surtout une photo de sa fille et de son époux, ne contenait pas grand chose, et elle s'avança vers l'immense porte du château.  
  
Elle frappa à l'aide de sa baguette et attendit. Après quelques minutes, Lyra vit enfin la porte s'entrouvrir. Un homme d'environ soixante-dix ans se tenait dans l'entrebâillement. Il était sale, ses habits ne semblaient pas très neufs (c'est un euphémisme) et il n'avait pas un air très accueillant. Il était accompagné d'un chat aussi sale que lui.  
  
- Qui êtes-vous. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? ! demanda-t-il d'une voix brusque.  
  
- Je dois voir le directeur, répondit-elle d'une voix calme mais décidée, sans prendre la peine de répondre à sa première question.  
  
- Si vous ne me donnez pas votre nom, je ne vous amènerai pas au professeur Dumbledore, répliqua l'homme sur la défensive.  
  
- Très bien, dit-elle, elle sortit sa cape de son sac et la tendit à l'homme. Apportez-lui ceci, et il me laissera entrer.  
  
L'homme hésita, puis pris la cape.  
  
-Restez ici, lui dit-il, puis il referma la porte derrière lui.  
  
La jeune femme soupira, puis alla s'assoire sur les marches du perron pour attendre.  
  
Plus d'un quart d'heure plus tard, l'homme revint. Il la fit entrer, referma la porte derrière elle puis partit rapidement dans un dédale de couloirs. Lyra s'élança à sa suite et bientôt ils arrivèrent devant une gargouille. Lorsque l'homme murmura « Dragibus », un escalier apparut. Ils l'empruntèrent et se retrouvèrent devant une porte. Avant même que l'homme eut frappé, une voix les invita à entrer.  
  
Ils entrèrent, et Lyra put voir un vieil homme, assis derrière un bureau, tenant sa cape entre ses mains.  
  
- La voici professeur, dit l'homme.  
  
Le professeur se leva et se dirigea vers la jeune femme.  
  
- Merci Rusard, fit-il tout en observant la sorcière. Je crois que ceci vous appartient, lui dit-il en lui tendant la cape.  
  
- Merci, fit-elle en la rangeant.  
  
- Je suis le professeur Dumbledore, directeur de cette école, et vous êtes... ?  
  
La jeune femme ne lui répondit pas et jeta un regard en coin au concierge qui n'avait pas bougé.  
  
Le directeur comprit et demanda :  
  
- Rusard, ne devriez-vous pas aller surveiller Peeves ?  
  
Rusard hésita puis répondit avant de sortir :  
  
- Oui professeur.  
  
Une fois qu'ils furent seuls, le directeur demanda à la jeune femme d'un air malicieux :  
  
- Vais-je pouvoir connaître votre nom à présent ?  
  
- Lyra, répondit-elle.  
  
- C'est très joli, mais ne possédez-vous pas de nom de famille ? demanda t- il toujours sur le même ton.  
  
La jeune femme hésita, puis elle lui dit en le fixant dans les yeux :  
  
- Potter, je m'appelle Lyra Potter.  
  
Après quelques secondes, le directeur reprit la conversation.  
  
- J'avoue que je suis surpris, je ne pensais pas qu'il restait de la famille à Harry. Mais je comprends maintenant pourquoi vous avez la cape d'invisibilité de Harry. Vous devez être une... cousine ? essaya-t-il.  
  
- Non, répondit-elle.  
  
- Mais qui êtes-vous alors ? demanda le directeur qui semblait quelque peu perdu. Une tante ?  
  
- Je suis sa fille.  
  
Le visage de Dumbledore prit une expression très étonnée, et si Lyra l'avait connu davantage, elle aurait pu savoir que cela ne lui arrivait que très rarement.  
  
- Je... je crois que vous devriez m'expliquer quelques petites choses.  
  
- Je viens du futur, commença t-elle.  
  
- Oh. Evidement ! fit-il. Et que faites-vous à notre époque ?  
  
- Je suis là pour changer le passer. Enfin le futur si vous préférez, rectifia-t-elle  
  
- Que s'est-il passé de si grave pour que le ministère accepte d'envoyer quelqu'un dans le passé ? demanda le directeur qui avait commencé à reprendre son expression impassible. Je ne crois pas me tromper en disant que les voyages dans le temps sont très réglementés.  
  
- Le ministère n'existe plus, expliqua-t-elle avec un visage impassible.  
  
- Oh... fit de nouveau le sorcier avec une expression encore plus étonnée. Je pense que cela règle la question de leur accord.  
  
- C'est vrai, mais tout cela n'est pas très important puisque je devrai pouvoir changer très rapidement les choses, et je ne pense donc pas qu'il soit nécessaire de vous faire part de tous les faits.  
  
- Vous avez très certainement un motif très sérieux de faire cela, mais je ne peux pas vous laisser opérer sans savoir un minimum de choses. Le nom de votre père n'est pas un laissez-passer suffisant. Des sorciers peuvent très mal tourner en ayant des parents très respectables.  
  
- Ou l'inverse, murmura la sorcière pour elle même. Je comprends votre requête, mais les événements qui se sont produits sont vraiment déplaisants.  
  
- A ce point ?  
  
- Plus que vous ne pourriez l'imaginer. Tous ce que je voudrais, c'est que vous me donniez un poste de professeur, afin que je puisse agir discrètement. Comme celui que vous comptiez donner à Quirrel, par exemple qui est un traître et un mangemort. Je comprends votre surprise, lui dit- elle en voyant l'expression de Dumbledore, mais Quirrel est réellement un adepte de Voldemort.  
  
- Ce n'est pas le fait qu'il soit un mangemort qui me surprend, lui expliqua t-il, nous le savons depuis la première année de Harry, il y a maintenant six ans. Ce qui m'étonne c'est que vous ne le sachiez pas.  
  
- Comment !! s'exclama la jeune femme. Mon père ne rentre pas à Poudlard cette année.  
  
- Non, répondit le directeur surpris, et cela fait déjà un an qu'il n'est plus ici, mais à Durmstrang. Il a décidé d'y étudier afin de pouvoir connaître davantage Voldemort et ne pas être surpris par la magie noire.  
  
- Eh merde ! s'exclama Lyra, cette formule n'est pas au point, elle s'est plantée de six ans, et il va falloir que je me débrouille avec cette situation maintenant.  
  
- Vous ne pouvez pas retourner dans le passé une seconde fois ? interrogea Dumbledore.  
  
- Non, ça ne marche qu'une fois pour chaque personne, un allé et un retour en fait, c'est tout.  
  
- Qu'allez-vous faire ? Vous allez rentrer chez vous ?  
  
- Non, c'est hors de question, je ne peux pas laisser les événements se dérouler comme dans mon passé.  
  
- Mais que s'est-il produit de si grave ?  
  
- Vous êtes mort, commença la jeune femme.  
  
- Ma vie n'a que peu d'importance, répondit-il avec un sourire triste, et puis je ne suis plus tout jeune.  
  
- Ainsi que les deux tiers de la population mondiale, finit-elle.  
  
- Oh...  
  
- Je ne peux pas vous en dire davantage.  
  
- Oh... Je crois que vous avez raison, votre intervention, me semble... justifiée.  
  
- Merci de me donner votre accord professeur.  
  
- De toute façon vous vous en seriez passé. Je me trompe ? demanda-t-il avec son petit air malicieux.  
  
- Je n'aurais pas osé professeur, répondit-elle avec un petit sourire espiègle.  
  
Dumbledore eut un petit rire, puis il lui dit :  
  
- Vous me rappelez votre père et votre grand-père.  
  
Le sourire de Lyra se figea.  
  
- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda le directeur inquiété par son expression. Il est arrivé quelque chose à Harry ?  
  
- Mon... mon père est mort peu avant ma naissance.  
  
- Je suis désolé Lyra. On dirais que les Potter son condamné a grandir sans leurs parents.  
  
- Vous ne croyez pas si bien dire, répondit-elle tristement en pensent à sa fille.  
  
- Comment comptez-vous faire, demanda le directeur pour changer de sujet.  
  
- J'ai bien une idée, mais ce sera plus compliqué que ce que j'avais prévu.  
  
- Dites toujours.  
  
- Eh bien, il faudrait déjà que mon père revienne à Poudlard. Et il n'acceptera qu'avec plusieurs conditions.  
  
– Lesquels ? demanda le directeur.  
  
- Tout d'abord, il voudra récupérer sa place de préfet en chef, ainsi que celle d'attrapeur et de capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch.  
  
- Je pourrais m'arranger.  
  
- Mais surtout, il ne viendra pas si ces avantages ne sont pas également proposés à son meilleur ami.  
  
- Qui est-ce ? demanda le directeur. Ron ? Il n'a pas quitté Poudlard.  
  
- Ce n'est pas Monsieur Weasley, mais Draco Malfoy.  
  
- Je crois que je n'ai jamais eu autant de surprise en une seule journée. C'est bon, je leur envoie une lettre.  
  
Il prit une feuille de papier et écrivit. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il murmura un sort, et la feuille fut copiée. Il attacha ensuite les lettres à la patte de son phénix, et lui dit :  
  
- Dépêche toi Fumseck, notre amie semble trouver cela très important pour son plan.  
  
Une fois que l'oiseau se fut envolé, le directeur se tourna de nouveau vers Lyra et lui demanda :  
  
- Et ensuite ? Que doit-on faire ?  
  
- Eh bien, commença t-elle, il faudrait que vous m'inscriviez comme élève en septième année.  
  
- Cela ne pose absolument pas de problème, mais puis-je vous faire remarquer que vous ne ressemblez absolument pas à une septième année.  
  
- Aucun problème, le rassura-t-elle. Elle fit un geste de la main, ce qui la fit disparaître derrière un brouillard doré. Lorsque le brouillard se dissipa, elle avait dix ans de moins.  
  
Le directeur pouvait à présent voir une jeune fille d'environ dix-sept, avec de longues boucles brunes qui tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules. Elle avait la peau mat, un visage fin avec des lèvres pleines et bien dessinées ainsi que des grands yeux vert émeraude soulignés d'un trait de crayon noir, ce qui les rendaient encore plus pénétrants. Son corps était aussi bien fait que son visage avec ses longues jambes, sa taille fine et ses formes généreuses. Avec son pantalon et son bustier de cuire noir, elle était tout simplement magnifique.  
  
- Impressionnant, fit le directeur, je ne connaissais pas ce sort. Il lui fit un sourire et lui dit, dommage que vous ne soyez pas professeur de DCFM, je vais être obligé de prendre le professeur Rogue, les élèves ne vont pas s'amuser. D'un autre côté, avec votre présence dans l'établissement, les garçons se consoleront vite.  
  
- Merci professeur, mais je suis sûre que Severus sera un très bon professeur, il m'a appris beaucoup.  
  
- Il a été votre professeur ? demanda le directeur.  
  
- Oui, mais nous pourrons en reparler plus tard si ça ne vous dérange pas, je crois que je vais devoir vous laisser pour me remettre à niveau dans plusieurs matières. Et j'aurais avant cela quelques petites requêtes.  
  
Après avoir réglé quelques détails techniques, la jeune fille sortit du bureau, et Dumbledore resta à réfléchir à cette rencontre. Après quelques minutes, il se leva et dit pour lui-même :  
  
- Ce n'est pas cette année que tout se passera normalement.  
  
A près de trois cents kilomètre de là, dans le parc d'un sinistre manoir, deux jeunes hommes sont en train de lire, étendus dans l'herbe. Ils ont tous les deux les cheveux mi-longs, mais un les a blonds presque blanc tandis que ceux de l'autre sont d'un noir de jais.  
  
Le blond soupira et laissa tomber son livre par terre. Il se tourna vers son compagnon et l'observa.  
  
- Arrête de me regarder comme ça Dray, lui dit le brun sans détourner le regard de sa lecture.  
  
- Pourquoi ? Ca te gène ? demanda le blond avec un sourire en coin.  
  
- Tu sais bien que non, répondit le brun après un soupir, je ne suis pas comme toi. C'est juste que je suis en train de travailler, et que tu devrais faire la même chose.  
  
- Ca ne sert à rien, fit Dray avec une grimace, on en sait bien assez.  
  
- On n'en sait jamais assez, le contredit son ami en continuant sa lecture.  
  
Dray se rallongea et mit ses mains derrière sa nuque pour pouvoir observer le ciel.  
  
- Tu sais Zack, je ne comprends toujours pas comment le choixpeau à pu se planter à ce point. Tu es tout sauf un Gryffondor. A la limite un serdaigle...  
  
- Merci bien. Je préfère encore être un Gryffondor qu'un Poufsouffle. Maintenant tais-toi et laisse-moi lire.  
  
– Ras-bas-joie, murmura le blond en se remettant à son observation du ciel.  
  
Après quelques minutes, Dray se remit à parler.  
  
- Zack, appela t-il.  
  
- Quoi encore, s'énerva le brun, je t'ai dit que je bossais.  
  
- Je sais, mais regarde dans le ciel, il y a quelque chose qui vient vers nous.  
  
Zack leva la tête et regarda le ciel. Il pu voir que son ami disait la vérité et qu'un oiseau venait droit vers eux. Il fronça les sourcils lorsque l'animal étant assez près d'eux, il pu le reconnaître.  
  
- Fumseck, murmura t-il étonné.  
  
- Regarde moi ça ! C'est un phénix ! s'exclama Dray lorsque l'oiseau se fut posé. Et il porte des lettres.  
  
Le blond détacha les deux parchemins, tendit à son ami celui qui lui était adressé, et commença à lire. Zack continua à regarder le phénix sans s'occuper de la lettre qu'il tenait. Cet oiseau lui rappelait beaucoup de souvenirs. Il fut sortit de sa rêverie par son compagnon qui éclata de rire. Il le regarda étonné.  
  
- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
  
- Je ne te dirais rien, lui répondit son ami avec un grand sourire, lis la tienne, c'est vraiment trop drôle.  
  
Le brun déplia son parchemin et commença sa lecture.  
  
COLLEGE POUDLARD, ECOLE DE SORCELLERIE Directeur : Albus Dumbledore Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin Doctor ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur- en- chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers.  
  
Cher Mr Potter, Nous vous proposons de continuer vos études au collège de Poudlard. Si vous accepter, vous pourrez avoir le poste de Préfet en Chef, ainsi que celui d'attrapeur dans l'équipe de Quidditch de votre maison, ainsi que le poste de capitaine. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité. La rentrée étant fixée au 1er septembre, nous attendons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard. Veuillez croire, Mr Potter, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués.  
  
Le Directeur  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
- Alors, qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? lui demanda Dray avec un grand sourire. Ils croient vraiment qu'on va revenir à Poudlard simplement parce qu'ils nous proposent quelques petits avantages ? Ils nous prennent pour qui ? En plus, on à déjà tout ça à Durmstrang. Hé oh. Tu m'écoute ? demanda- t-il en voyant que son ami était perdu dans ses pensées.  
  
- Euh, oui. Excuse moi Dray. Je me disais, ce serait marrant de retourner à Poudlard maintenant, répondit Zack d'un air pensif.  
  
- Tu déconnes ? ! s'exclama Dray. On à plus rien à faire là-bas. Ca serait n'importe quoi d'y retourner.  
  
- Ouais. T'as sans doutes raison.  
  
- Evidemment que j'ai raison. Allez ne pense plus à ça. Tu sais bien qu'ils t'ont tous laissé tomber. Il n'y en à pas un seul qui s'est inquiété de ce que tu devenais. Tu n'as que moi comme vrai ami. Les autres ne son attirés que par ton nom.  
  
- Oui tu as raison. J'ai tort d'y penser. Où est-ce que j'en étais, dit-il en reprenant son livre, à oui, les poisons provoquant une mort lente.  
  
Dray regarda son ami et fut satisfait lorsqu'il vit qu'il était de nouveau concentré sur sa lecture, et qu'il ne pensait plus à son passé.  
  
« Manquerait plus qu'il redevienne le gentil survivant, se dit-il en se rallongeant. »  
  
25/03/03  
  
18/04/04 


End file.
